


pulling leaves off trees

by moonhuie (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, idk how to tag, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/moonhuie
Summary: wonwoo clutches his chest as a wrenching pain rips through it; violently coughing and doubled over and clamping his free hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the noise. seeing as he’s in his boyfriends bathroom and if he finds him coughing up blood and flower petals the effects could be detrimental.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	pulling leaves off trees

wonwoo has always found the simplest things about mingyu endearing. weather it be the way he ever so slightly raises in pitch when he speaks about something he loves, the way his teeth graze his lips as he thinks, or simply how his nose and eyes crinkle as he laughs. it was far from difficult to fall in love with him. but the things that were difficult and tended to hurt wonwoo the most were the times when mingyu would act as if he loved him but the rose petals climbing their way up his throat told a different story.

the first few weeks wonwoo just tried to sweep it under the rug and pray it wasn't what he thought it was. over time it continued to get worse and worse, now it wasn't just the petals. wonwoo was coughing up whole flowers, and really there wasn't a thing wonwoo could do about it. well, he could always get the flowers removed but that would mean he would have to have his feelings for mingyu go with them. 

he wasn't sure what he did wrong or why mingyu didn't love him anymore, but he was sure he wasn't going to last too much longer with thorns threatening to punch holes in his lungs with every breath in.

the intense pain of thorns dragging up his windpipe ripped him out of his thoughts. gripping the toilet he gagged a bit before spilling his lunch into the bowl along with roses and blood. staring at what just fought it's way from inside him he pushed himself to his feet no longer wanting to take in the awful site. wonwoo flushes the toilet and turns the shower. he pumps soap into his hands, as he lathers across his body desperately wanting to feel clean again. mingyu's floral smelling body wash is not helping the matter. 

wonwoo has come to hate the site of roses, they make his stomach turn and rightfully so. nobody wants to be reminded that the person they love does not return those feelings. it hurts. it hurts in a way no one can properly put into words. 

he can admit that he isn't particularly upset with mingyu, but more so himself. it's in no way mingyu's fault. he thinks to himself. but it is. it is mingyu's fault and he knows it. mingyu is slowly killing wonwoo. he may not realize it but he indeed is.


End file.
